


Голубые кузнечики

by PradaJpg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Мне вообще на него параллельно. Не замечал бы вовсе, если не один весомый факт: изредка потрахиваю этого дрыща, который так яро стоит из себя неприступного, почти что монаха. Хороший секс — дело полезное, особенно когда партнер не бревно в постели.





	

__

— Ты пьян!  
— А ты так сексуален! ©  


Отовсюду непрекращающийся галдеж: осталась одна пара, но в головах моих однокурсников они уже где-то дома. Их голоса смешались в нечто одно, непонятное, сумбурное, словно сплетенное из непроизвольных звуков. И из этого комка почти невозможно выделить определенный голос, выбрать нужную реплику — хрен разберешь.

Пятница тринадцатое. Невезучее число, говорите? Для большинства наших это всего лишь очередной повод забухать на все выходные, чтобы потом, в понедельник, с тяжелой башкой и мутными глазами отсыпаться на первых парах. А когда голова прояснится — рассказывать о похождениях, неудачных падениях.

Второй курс вроде как, но поведение ничем не отличается от подростков-девятиклашек. Тем тоже только дай свободу — не узнаешь на следующий день. Порою кажется, что именно в нашей группе собрали всех кутильщиков и ебанутых на всю голову, вечно пьяную и лыбящуюся.

И хуй там плавал — никого не осуждаю: такой же раздолбай. Гулянки на уме, ветер в голове и тупые, пошлые шуточки, вечно вылетающие из моей пасти непроизвольно. От многих отличаюсь немногим, как бы тупо это ни звучало.

Если для новой посиделки корешам приходилось искать хату или просто пристанище, то я в этом плане оказался везунчиком. Распиздяем, которому лишь по счастливой случайности удалось хапнуть квартиру в центре столицы — в наследство от бабушки.

Как оказалась, которая до опиздения не любила своего старшего сына, что даже не вписала его в завещание. Как же обломался этот мудак: под конец жизни бабы Нюры то и дело ездил к ней, ухаживал, хотя буквально всю жизнь о ней не вспоминал. Старушка оказалась не промах, будто перед самой смертью сказала: «Обломись, уебок».

Когда зачитывали ее завещание, уверен, она в гробу ухмылялась, показывая средний палец. Тогда охуели все: моя мама, тот самый дядя-мудак и я. Вот просто представьте: в то время еще семнадцатилетний пиздюк получает в свое распоряжение двухкомнатную хату с зачетным таким ремонтом.

Помню, как этот недовольный мудачина собирался даже судиться, а то как же, ему, любимому сынку, не оставили и копейки в наследство. Но, наткнувшись на твердый кулак моего отца-спецназовца, рысью съебался к себе домой. Без денег, жутко злой и с практически голой жопой. По ощущениям еще и выебанный в нее.

Сладко потягиваюсь от одного вида его рожи в своих воспоминаниях, перекошенной, ублюдской и ни черта непривлекательной.

Стул подо мной приподнимается: со школьных времен осталась привычка кататься на занятиях — обычно на местах, где я сижу, краски на полу нет. Протирается, слазит, за что я не раз получал люлей от преподавателей и подзатыльники от отца, которому об этом докладывали первые.

— Бля! — восклицаю, едва успевая схватиться пальцами за край парты, дабы не упасть. Такие случаи не редкость: любишь на стуле трюки выбрасывать — люби и на полу валяться после падения.

— Витя? — окликает меня Диана, на мгновенье отрываясь от своего смартфона. Девушка — та еще задротка в социальных сетях, удивляюсь, как она еще не носит очки.

— А? Че? Я в порядке, — выдаю со скоростью автомата, скорее выпаливая несвязные между собой слова.

Ставлю стул в нормально положение: на сегодня достаточно приключений на мои булки, которые, кстати, почти уже онемели от этой неудобной мебели в институте. Думаю, с такой проблемой сталкиваются все: ученики школ, студенты и люди, что уже работают.

Наши задницы страдают и мучаются, даже когда мы не ищем на них приключения. Свою задницу нужно беречь, а еще лучше создать фонд в защиту прав задниц. «Не дадим глумиться над братьями нашими мягкими!». Я уже говорил, что такой же конченный, как и мои однокурсники?

— По тебе незаметно, — фыркает девушка, обратно утыкаясь в дисплей телефона.

— Слушай, а что ты там вечно смотришь? — наклоняюсь к ней, делая вид, что тоже очень заинтересован в тексте на экране — глаза же тупо палят ее сиськи в глубоком вырезе яркой блузки.

— Да электронику читаю, а что?

— Просто мне очень интересно, про что там? Расскажи, — да, мне очень интересно. Главное — не отворачивайся.

— Ну, вообще, там история девушки, которая не может найти себя в этом мире. Если хочешь, то могу сказать название.

— Ты продолжай-продолжай. Люблю слушать, как мне рассказывают, а не читать.

Точнее, люблю палить, когда мне что-то рассказывают. Мое ебало в этот момент вытягивается, а-ля баба, которая красит ресницы, оно приобретает тупое выражение и взгляд, устремленный в одну-единственную точку.

— Ну, все начинается с того, как она… — молчание, а потом звонкий голос почти у уха. — Витя!

— Да что ты орешь-то?

— Действительно, чего же мне орать, когда ты пялишься на меня! — подтягивает края блузки повыше и складывает руки на груди.

— Подумаешь. И из-за этого орать? Мы с тобой родные люди: два года вместе учимся, а тебе жалко дать мне насладиться красотой твоего еще молодого тела. Вот состаришься ты, покроешься морщинами, а сиськи обвиснут, вот тогда вспомнишь мои слова, — несу несусветную чушь, переводя недоразумение в шутливый тон. Все уже привыкли к такому: к моему чувству юмора и глупым тирадам.

— Ты неисправим, — вздыхает, отворачиваясь от меня.

Хочу ответить, мое постоянство — дар свыше, но замолкаю, замечая знакомую щуплую, даже дрыщавую фигуру у дверей. Явился, не запылился, пусть немного опоздал: всего на три пары. Таким, как он, можно не приходить на занятия вовсе, ведь родители со связями все порешают.

Но этот одетый с иголочки мажор любит всем показывать свою утонченность, непохожесть, мол, он совсем не такой. Прилично учится; редко пропускает пары или опаздывает — сегодня редкий случай; все сдает с первого раза. Просто не придраться к этому образованному мальчику.

Образованному, но только не хорошему. Мерзкую душу видно за километр, ей так и веет от брендовых шмоток и патлатого причесона, уложенного без единой торчащей волосинки. Легко находит общий язык со всеми: от самых отстранённых ботаников до веселых девушек.

С завидной частотой особи женского пола вешаются на это подобие пай-мальчика — тут же обламываются, натыкаясь на стену френдзоны, выстроенную толстым слоем из ехидных улыбок и полунамеков. Каждая надеется, что станет той единственной для него, а этот лишь загадочно улыбается, но и не помышляет опровергнуть это.

Так и живут они в своих иллюзиях, беспалевно пытаясь с ним заговорить на занятиях, нечаянно задевая коленками его ноги под партой. То у одной ручка упадет прямо перед его носом — наклонится, чтобы поднять, а под короткой юбкой вызывающие чулки; у другой что-то в глаз попадет — попросит у него достать.

А я не пытаюсь — мне вообще на него параллельно. Не замечал бы вовсе, если не один весомый факт: изредка потрахиваю этого дрыща, который так яро строит из себя неприступного, почти что монаха. Хороший секс — дело полезное, особенно когда партнер не бревно в постели.

Макс или по родному и привычному — мажор — в постели отзывчив, намного активнее всех моих девушек, хоть и предпочитает позицию снизу. Сам всегда проявляет инициативу, заявляется ко мне, порою даже без предупреждения. Нагло, но до звона в яйцах возбуждающе.

По жизни я был парнем непривередливым и еще в старших классах смекнул: на парней встает не хуже, чем на симпатичных девушек. Принял, смирился со своим сдвигом и теперь без зазрения совести едва ли не каждую неделю выбиваю из Макса стоны с помощью поступательных телодвижений — трахаю его до голубых кузнечиков перед глазами.

Наверное, главный плюс в трахе с мажором — можно не церемониться. Не сдерживать порывы извращенной души. Выпуская на волю самые похотливые фантазии, я проникаюсь толикой симпатии к этому мудаку, который в остальное время вымораживает меня.

Если при всех он изредка может подшутить над кем-то, делая это аккуратно, то при мне его внутренняя змеюка будто вылезает наружу: пререкаемся, ругаемся, материмся. Не раз хотелось начистить эту гадкую рожу, приложив ее к асфальту, протащив в таком состоянии пару-тройку метров, пока ее обладатель не потеряет весь сарказм и иронию.

Проходит рядом, не здороваясь, точно меня не существует, я же делаю то же самое — сохраняю нейтралитет. Мне ни к чему лишнее внимание, да и общаться с этим выродком, когда он притворяется, нет никакого желания. Лучше буду терпеть гадкую рожу, чем лживую — именно такой я вижу ее в институте.

Еще с полминуты размышляю на тему лицемерия зажравшихся людей, потом мне надоедает вся это псевдофилософия в моем лице. Давлю лыбу и поворачиваюсь к Диане, вознамериваясь опять послушать про книги.

 

***

 

Просто лежать и ничего не делать, наслаждаясь музыкой в наушниках — рай для ленивого идиота, в том числе и меня. Закинув ногу на ногу, лениво перелистываю вкладки в телефоне в поисках чего-нибудь интересного, пока в это время на ноуте загружается фильм.

Веселая жизнь студента в самых ее ярких красках и очертаниях — вот она: дом, комп и интернет, а если свезет, то бесплатный вайфай соседа. Еще бы высыпаться — удовольствие высшего уровня, которое, правда, в реальности недоступно. Синяки под глазами — вечная проблема, от которой невозможно избавиться.

Да и они уже стали такими родными, что будет совсем непривычно, когда они исчезнут. Они — признак воли: ты не поленился, встал с самого утра, чтобы пойти на дела, не то что те слабовольные, выспавшиеся уроды.

Под спокойную музыку накатывает полудрема: состояние, когда воспринимаешь окружающий мир не так четко, в голове легкая, мягкая вата, в которую можно окунуться или завернуться. Веки прикрыты, рука почти не сжимает прохладную поверхность телефона — сон постепенно пробирается, захватывает разум.

Музыка сменяется на более громкую, под которую уже не заснешь — настрой сна сбит.

— Какого хуя?

Хриплю, аки алкаш после месячного запоя, спрашивая у тишины. Непонимающе распахиваю глаза: знакомый номер, входящий вызов. В мыслях одно, мелькающее: «Что ему нужно и почему именно сейчас, когда я почти, блять, уснул?»

Тут же мозг подкидывает самые яркие обрывки наших встреч — он звонит лишь по одному поводу.

— Во сколько? — коротко и по делу. Твердо убежден, что он все поймет.

— Какое во сколько? — слишком тягучий голос.

— Во сколько припрешься на этот раз спрашиваю, дубина?

— А я припрусь к тебе?

Недоумеваю. Обычно эта мажористая задница не задает так много вопросов, особенно тупых.

— Ты нажрался или просто притворяешься тупым? — высказываю первую попавшуюся на ум догадку.

— Твой номер был последним в вызовах, — уклоняется от ответа, но что-то внутри подсказывает: я не ошибся.

— Я сейчас брошу трубку, чувак. Что тебе нужно и почему ты звонишь мне в жопу пьяный?

— Я почти не пи-ил.

Оно и видно, как он не пил. Всегда удивляли люди, которые просто не умею бухать от слова «совсем», но при этом всегда и везде нажираются больше всех. Ну куда вы лезете, долбоебы?

— Просто вали домой и проспись.

— Я ему, значит, звоню первому, а этот урод еще и спать посылает.

Даже не удивляюсь, что обо мне уже говорят в третьем лице. Благо, что вообще не матами покрывают, хотя, учитывая его состояние и речь, скоро и до этого дойдет.

— Бля, парень у меня нет никакого желания слушать твои пьяные бредни. Просто вали спать.

— Не хочу, — мычит едва ли разборчивое.

— Да хрена ли ты не хочешь, бухая красавица? — язвлю, который раз за последние минуты закатывая глаза, что, казалось, скоро увижу мозг.

— Красавице не с кем спать. Как думаешь, урод ебанный, почему я тебе звоню тогда?

— О, так значит ты не настолько пьян, раз еще умудряешься огрызаться, — улыбаюсь краешками губ, довольный таким результатом. — Ну, и что же ты мне предлагаешь? Спать с тобой и слушать твои пьяные бредни под ухом?

— Я предлагаю не выебываться, забрать меня и выебать.

Это уже больше походит на привычного мажора, которого я привык видеть и слышать день ото дня: прямолинейного, грубого. Предвещающе сжимаю пальцы, настраиваясь: ебать пьяного Макса мне еще не приходилось. Сегодня узнаю, каков он, когда разум затуманен алкоголем, а язык развязан на всю катушку.

— Вот, какой молодец. С этого и нужно было начинать, поэтому вернемся к первому вопросу и добавим еще один: во сколько и где?

— Не ебу, где я. Вроде в твоем районе, около какого-то моста.

Весьма точные и полные данные. С виду Максим не тупой парень, но сейчас ему бы пошло имя Владимир, а фамилия, желательно, Кличко. Приходится напрягать мозг, вспоминая все знакомые «какие-то мосты».

— Ладно, я кажется смекнул, куда занесло твою тушу. Жди.

Отключаюсь сразу же, не дождавшись ответа: наверное, он нес какую-то несусветную чушь. Поглядываю в сторону открытого ноута: накрылся мой фильмец медным тазом.

Сборы занимают от силы минут пять, хватаю ключи на тумбочке и выскакиваю в подъезд. На лавочке сидят бабули-сплетницы, которые давненько косо на меня поглядывают из-за Макса: он то и дело ошивается со мной в моей квартире. Не здороваюсь с ними, считая ненужной тратой времени, проходя мимо них быстрым шагом.

Весенний, по-настоящему свежий воздух врезается в легкие, наполняя заразительным настроением и жизнью.

На улице еще светло. Солнце лениво садится за горизонтом, но оно так низко, что из-за бесконечных рядов многоэтажек не увидеть закат, как ни пытайся. Единственный выход — взобраться на одну из них, но это отнимет уйму времени и сил, а они мне пригодятся этим вечером больше всего.

Мимо проезжающие машины на скорости недопустимой для таких далеко не широких дорог. Водителей это не останавливает — гоняют только так, до свиста в ушах и стертых шин.

Тут собрались не только крутые тачки с откидным верхом, но и обычные, старенькие, пережившие всех жигули. Давали фору быстрым машинам, показывая: мы еще живые, мы едем тут, не забывайте нас. Это история, вот в таких, казалось, бы незначительных вещах можно проследить прогресс и огромный шаг всего человечества.

Мимо идут мамаши со своими чадами и, черт, я сто раз уверен, что даже они увидят этих старичков в деле. Иногда кажется, точно они бессмертны. И не всегда бессмертие определяется внешним видом — такой принцип и здесь. 

Знакомая улица — привык к ней уже за два года, большая развилка, а за ней мост: тот самый, о котором впаривал господин мажор. Осталось лишь найти алкаша, привести домой и хорошенько отжахать. Не зря же я сюда перся, теряя свое драгоценное время?

Мимоходом рыщу глазами по аллее, где редким рядом расположились лавки с молодежью, частыми парочками и просто резвящимися детьми. Видя весь этот бесконечный поток жизни, ощущаю себя едва ли не стариком. Кто бы мог подумать, что такие мысли начнут проскальзывать в моей башке в таком возрасте — двадцать лет.

Ни много ни мало - самый рассвет сил называется. А я просто прочитаю этот рассвет, замечая собственное разложение тела и души. Могу все остановить — нет только желания или стремления. 

Пользуюсь принципом: прямо здесь и сейчас. Без промедлений решаюсь на самые тупые поступки, ведь если откажусь, то буду жалеть куда больше. Да и как там говорят?

Кто не рискует, тот не пьет. В таком случае я уже давно должен был стать непросыхаемым алкоголиком стажем во всю жизнь. Даже в детстве умудрялся рисковать: тягал девочек за косички, гладил грозных собак, прыгал с крыши на крышу, называя это паркуром.

Надеюсь, это сойдет под определение "риск". По крайней мере, в мои пиздячечкие годы эти действия были едва ли не опасней разбитого и жутко дорого виски отца. После которой я получил хорошим кожаным ремнем. Знаете, даже после лишения анальной девственности зад не так болел: у отца рука тяжелая.

Не замечая на одной стороне моста наглую мажорскую рожу, поднимаюсь на само строение. Высокое, величавое, где-то со времен девятнадцатого века, наверное. Кое-где заметно просочившееся временные потертости, в остальном — почти идеальное.

Облокачиваюсь на белые перила, вдыхая вечерний, в этом месте почти свежий воздух столицы. Тут, с этого ракурса, где нет кучи высоток, видно тот самый алеющий, местами переходящий в фиолетовый цвет, закат. Он завораживает, приковывает к себе взгляд, а рука сама по себе тянется в карман — ближе к камере телефона в попытке запечатлить эту красоту.

Еще с минуты стою так, забыв о течении времени, наблюдаю за лениво ползущими облаками, что едва видны на темнеющем небе. Вот одно похоже на голову гордого орла, клюв, правда, смазан, но сама здоровая разноцветная фигура — безупречна. Цокаю языком, будто возвращаясь в реальный мир.

Руки — в карман, голову — вперед. Бреду, пытаясь отыскать неудавшегося пьяницу за низкими столбами. Как назло, он будто сквозь землю провалился. Вдруг он вообще не у этого моста? Может, этой пьяной голове померещилось, и он совсем на другом конце города?

Узнаю — убью. Вытрясу всю дурь из костлявой задницы, чтоб больше не ебал мне мозг своими пьяными заморочками не по делу.

Мост кончается, а светлую башку все не видать. Начинаю злиться, тереблю брелок от ключей в кармане темных джинс, звеню ими, скорее всего царапая экран мобильника в том же кармане. Нервы на пределе, точно вот-вот не выдержу — сорвусь, забивая огромный нигерский хуй на этого обмудка, и просто свалю домой.

Большой зеленый дуб, он манит своей величавостью и мелкой, по сравнению с ним, фигурой под его большой тенью. Отыскался засранец, и года не прошло с тех пор, как названивал мне. Сидит в позе эмбриона, облокотившись о темную кору дуба. Дизайнерские светло-голубые джинсы испачканы в траве — маловероятно, что удастся отстирать.

— Эй, красавица, ты уснула? — тормошу это нечто по плечу.

— Мгхф, — отмахивается, закрывает глаза, точно в попытке уснуть. Из его речи я не понял абсолютно ничего, да и мало это невнятное мычание можно было назвать человеческим диалектом.

— Сука, не говори мне, что я приперся сюда ради того, чтобы ты тут выебывался? Вставай и не беси меня, — бешусь, за шкирку поднимая Макса с земли.

Без капли нежности или намека на оную, быстро, может быть, больно, неприятно — похуй. Главное, что это куда действенней всех разговоров и мелких попыток образумить мажора. Знаю это, ведь он в обычном состоянии мало слушает меня, что уж говорить о его теперешней состоянии амебы, более противной, упёртой.

— Что ты творишь, уебок? — почти рычит, а лишь мне смеяться охота.

— Ой ли? Мне кажется, что ты задаешь этот вопрос совсем не тому человеку.

Морщится — на лице отображается тяжелый процесс мозговой деятельности, которая продвигается мелкими шажками, затуманенная выпитым. Не понимает к чему я клоню, но все равно недоверчиво косится на меня, словно знает: я сказал гадость.

— А кому должен задавать? — все же спрашивает.

— Одному пьяному мудиле, который чуть не уснул под деревом. Вот этому, — для убедительности тыкаю указательным пальцем ему в грудь.

Надавливаю, веду чуть ниже, дразня, пока на лице мажора не отразится нечто наподобие удивления. С победной лыбой до ушей отстраняю руку, успевая избежать конкретной такой оплеухи. Видно: он пытался точно и сильно вмазать мне, но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так и родился мажор, вместо нормального человека.

— Теряешь хватку, приятель. Скоро будешь промахиваться даже во время отсоса, — не упускаю возможности лишний раз побесить папиного сынка.

Его рожа кирпичом, а-ля «уебись об стену, извращенный мудила» — нечто.

— Ты когда-нибудь умолкнешь? — не то злится, не то просто ему действительно хуево от выпитого.

— М-м, дай-ка подумать. Замолкну, когда усну или умру. В любом другом случае — не мечтай. А теперь хватайся и поперли ко мне, а то мне надоело без дела наблюдать твою уродскую рожу, — говорю без остановки, и этот словесный понос действительно не остановить.

— На свою бы глянул.

Огрызается, но все же закидывает мне свою клешню на плечи, облокачиваясь. Не первый раз удивляясь, как такой с виду пиздюк может так много весить, что плечо неприятно тянет. Строю недовольное ебало, подхватываю тушу за талию и не упускаю возможно заметить:

— Ну ты и раскабанел.

— Иди в зад.

— Ну так все к этому идет, подожди немного, красавица, — подоспели шутки в стиле школьника в моем исполнении.

Не отвечает, придвигаясь немного ко мне: разница в росте мешает ему удобно идти, ибо я и не думаю даже немного пригнуться. Он набухался, он виноват — пусть теперь хоть раком танцует, но не тянет меня на себя. Изворачивается в попытке найти удобную позу, топчет своими копытами мои кеды и руками то и дело задевает всюду.

— Или ты перестаешь дергаться, или я бросаю тебя тут — около облюбованного тобой дуба. Ты хорошо подружишься с местными бомжами, они будут не против обворовать тебя.

Затихает, перестает елозить и просто неспешно шагает, изредка задевая меня своим коленом. Бурчит что-то неразборчивое под нос, недовольно, точно проклятие. Не вслушиваюсь в эти бредни, опять засматриваясь на догоревший закат: тонкие лучи плескаются, не желая уступать место ночи, отважно борются с темнотой своими тусклыми, но все еще цветными конечностями.

За беззвучным восхищением не замечаю, как замедляю шаг, ползу не в силах оторвать взгляд от обычного, каждодневного явления. Оно второй раз за день заманивает меня в свои сети, не желая отпускать. Складывается неясное чувство в груди, что закат хочет забрать меня с собой туда, где царит красота и спокойствие.

— Слышишь, Макс, — окликаю парня, хоть он и стоит впритык ко мне. Зову по имени, что большая редкость и означает: я серьезен. — Ты любишь закат? В смысле, с бабой там под сопливую музычку любишь его палить?

— Лю… Бля!

И так не блещущий особым умом мозг не успевает ничего собрать, как мажор с силой отталкивает меня и падает на колени — на твердый асфальт в светлой одежде, пачкая ее еще больше. Будто перекладиной по башке получив, недоуменно и тупо пялюсь на него.   
Неизвестное встречается мной маленьким ребенком, которому только-только подарили пока еще неизведанную и необслюнявленную хрень.

Последнее с Максом не прокатывает: не только обслюнявливал его, но и творил вещи куда извращённей.

Ступор. Стук собственного обеспокоенного сердца отбивает чечётку в горле. Будь этот удод трижды проклят, но такое поведение меня до усрачки пугает, как бы ни хотелось скрыть от себя этот факт, но даже волнует. Сглатываю — кадык предостерегающе дергается, точно от нервного тика.

Отстраненный, делаю шаг к нему в попытке заглянуть в лицо Максу. Делаю — тут же отпрыгиваю с громким «блять» на всю округу. Не в силах смотреть на развернувшийся пиздец, отворачиваюсь — перед глазами еще стоит его образ, блюющего, отвратного.

До рвотного рефлекса в глотке противное зрелище. В горле щекочет, на языке вертится лишь один несвязный поток ругательств, рука то и дело тянется в рефлекторном действии к лицу — закрыть его. Организм сам пытается без помощи разума уберечь меня от вырвиглазного представления.

Пальцами свободной руки вцепившись в острые, отдающие прохладой грани ключа, едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не развернуться, уйти прочь, оставив это тело тут. Именно тело: назвать мажора сейчас человеком язык не поворачивается. Напоминает безвольную массу, в которую превратились почти все мои бывшие одноклассницы на выпускном.

В рот я ебал такую романтику сто лет. Без смазки и предварительной подготовки. Всегда ведь знал: ничего не происходит у мажора по-людски, лишь через жопу.

Прохожие молча косятся на нас, не находя слов для всего этого безобразия: блюющий обмудок и его знакомый, который ничего не делает. Под тихий бубнеж некоторые качают головой, а родители наскоро закрывают глаза своим чадам — в попытке быстрее свалить, никто не желает наблюдать процесс очистки желудка мажора.

Дерьмо — одним словом. Ситуация дерьмо. Мажор дерьмо. Даже я самое настоящее дерьмо: никак не оставлю другой кусок дерьма на произвол пьяной судьбы, хотя стоило бы.

Поднимается как ни в чем не бывало, отряхивает испачканные джинсы, хоть это нихуя не помогает и, самое главное, отплевывается, будто всего-навсего съел что-то пересоленное. Буря непонимания бушует во мне с удвоившейся силой, подгоняемая желанием въебать мажору с ноги по его самодовольной, ни капли не стыдливой роже.

— Чего уставился? Мы идем или как? — нагло спрашивает, напоследок вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Блядство.

Нет ни слов, ни мыслей, даже отшутиться нормально не могу — молчание лучший выход в этом ебучем случае. Короткий кивок в сторону мажора, без лишних переглядов и телодвижений. Разевает рот для нового тупого вопроса, но тут же затыкается — оно и к лучшему.

Настроение ни к черту — не осталось той игривой искры, желания подкалывать, даже интерес к сексу отпал. Резон вести к себе Макса вместе с тем — тоже.

Все наше общение сводится к тупому, хоть и отличному сексу — я не жалуюсь ни в коем случае. При необходимости разговора у нас не находится общих тем, поэтому пришлось свести их к минимуму. Да и какие к черту разговоры, когда мы рядом друг с другом без одежды?

Мы не друзья, не питаем друг к другу теплых чувств, не тешим себя надеждами о долгой и великой любви: никому из нас это не всралось. Почти за год постоянных перепихов мы не узнали о внутреннем мире сексуального партнера ровным счетом ничего: не догадываемся о музыкальных вкусах, без понятия о хобби и предпочтениях друг друга.

Теперь можно вернуться к дилемме: какого хуя я веду к себе мажора, если секс маловероятно будет, и почему не брошу здесь, раз от него мне нужен лишь этот самый секс? Сука, как же все сложно. Я тупой быдловатый парень, который не хочет мучиться от таких сложных проблем.

Так какого хрена я просто не забью на все это?!

Тем временем этот ушлепок следует за мной — сам в состоянии идти, загляденье просто. Точно не он минуты две назад еле переставлял ноги, не в силах самостоятельно координировать свои движения.

Не вижу его, но отчетливо слышу скребущиеся шаги за мной.

До дома считанные метры — время будто летит с огромной скоростью, заставляя забыться и не заметить, как солнце пропало. Начали загораться фонари.

Квартира встречает меня теплой атмосферой, что бывает, когда осознаешь: это именно твое жилище. Тихий бубнеж сзади в лице немощного мажора, который не в силах снять обувь, ничуть не портит атмосферу уютности, хоть заметно унимает чувство эстетического наслаждения.

Нет желания дожидаться, пока Макс победит коварную обувь — иду в зал, совсем не заботясь об удобстве уже не желанного гостя. Погасший ноут, пачка недоеденных чипсов — что может быть лучше? Убрать доносящееся из коридора шипение — станет идеально.

Скребется — уже не по асфальту, а паркету. Он вообще умеет нормально ходить?

Приподнимаю бровь в немом вопросе, когда это тело плюхается рядом со мной на диван, укладывая свой подбородок мне на плечо. Он сам угловатый, худой, низкий — подбородок, следовательно, у мажора острый, больно впивается через тонкую ткань футболки в мою кожу.

— Чего тебе, удав? — спрашиваю уже не со зла.

Почти отошедший от недавнего происшествия, я не против подшутить над мажором, хоть до сих пор и не хочу его.

— Я твой гость, — немного заплетающимся языком констатирует он.

— Ну и? К чему клонишь? — поворачиваю голову к нему.

Лица почти впритык, вижу его хитрющие, сощуренные глаза, точно удав: вроде спокойный, но все равно не покидает чувство, будто сейчас набросится.

— Как хороший хозяин мог бы меня чаем угостить или лучше кофе, — выпаливает, а у самого лыба ползет к самым ушам, довольная, не внушающая доверия.

— У меня такого не водится: я бедный студент, понимаешь ли. Но остался еще я, хочешь? — подражаю ему, подхватывая игру. Ебать его не собираюсь, но этот двухсторонний блеф жутко доставляет.

— Хочу, — выпаливает, а сам тянется ко мне за поцелуем.

Еле успеваю отпрянуть, подставляя прямо в морду мажору свою ладонь. Падаю на диван, ударяясь затылком о спинку — больно. Недоумение в его лице и смешно вытянутые губы — хоть сейчас фоткай его ебало на яблоко и выставляй в контактик.

— Чувак, ты недавно блевал. Неужели думаешь, что я буду с тобой после этого целоваться? Иди промой свою пасть для начала.

— Как после отсоса, так целуешься и нормально все, — бурчит, недовольство явно читается на его лице.

— Так это разные вещи: то мой родной кусочек тела, а тут тебя после бухла рвало.

Чувство, словно он сейчас разорвет меня на части, быстро и безжалостно. Дырявит взглядом помутневших глаз мою фигуру, то ли вожделенно, то ли желая прибить. Его эмоции трудно различить: хорошо их скрывает, даже сейчас, в говно бухой он в силах управлять ими.

Не говорит ни слова, медленно поднимается и сопровождаемый моим удивленным взглядом идет в сторону ванной. Не ругается, не перечит — только послушно следует моим указанием, что совсем не в его характере.

Объяснение одно: у него настолько чешется в одном месте от нехватки секса, что он готов наступить ногой на глотку своей высоко летающей гордости. И, блять, мне это нравится. Понимать, как мажор едва ли не весь под твоим контролем — может выполнить любую просьбу и желание, но своего все равно не получит.

Не получит, ведь я все еще не хочу его.

В интернете нечего делать, фильм будет долго загружаться, музыка не спасает от накатившей скуки, что опоясывает своими нитями безделья. Недовольное урчание желудка прибавляет плюс сто к этой шкале «че бы сейчас сотворить». Слюна скапливается, из-за чего голод сильнее давит на сознание, вынуждая поднять зад и валить на кухню.

Нехотя добираюсь до нужного помещения, на ходу ставлю чайник подогреваться, второй рукой открываю холодильник — благо они находятся совсем рядом. Сосиски — лучшая вещь за историю человечества, вместе с батоном — просто пища для богов, поэтому мой хлодник всегда полон первого, а хлебница — второго.

И пусть я не умею готовить, но очень редко страдаю от мыслей: «Что-то хочу, но не знаю что». Им нет места в моем разуме: я всегда и везде хочу сосисок — неважно каких. Толстыми кусками нарезаю батон, разрезаю сосиску на два куска и укладываю всю эту прелесть на тарелку.

Когда завариваю чай, то готов выть на луну, ибо в мыслях я уже ем все это, обливаясь слюнями восторга. Волшебно, вкусно, незабываемо. Это одновременно похоже на героиновую ломку и на признак того, что я просто идиот, который поклоняется еде. Вероятней, второе.

— Ты же говорил, что у тебя нет чая, — тихий, едва неразборчивый голос сзади меня.

— Ради тебя нашел, красавица, — не оборачиваясь на вошедшего Макса, отвечаю я.

— А ты еще в силе?

Наглеет на глазах: обхватывает меня со спины, прижимаясь, что я едва не разливаю горячий чай. Он теплый: отчетливо ощущаю, как вздымается его грудь, какое тяжелое у него дыхание. Оттягивает ворот футболки и утыкается носом меж лопаток, опаляя кожу.

— Зачем я, если есть чай? — дразню его, хоть уже сомневаюсь в своих намерениях — этот мажор умеет завести.

Явно приподнимается на носки, чтобы дотянуться до моей шеи и откровенно присосаться к ней, аки кровосос. Температура тела невообразимо быстро растет или это в помещении внезапно стало так невыносимо жарко. Руки непроизвольно сжимают столешницу до напрягшихся вен, что отчетливо проглядывают через кожу.

То кусается, то тут же зализывает место укусов, лащась, будто не в силах определиться, как ему хочется, как нравится — жесткого или нежно. Руками бесстыдно пробирается под футболку, проходится по напрягшемуся животу, невесомо, но от этого действия пресс становится точно каменным.

Не мешаю ему, но и не отвечаю — предоставляю полную свободу действиям, как обычно бывает со мной. В наших встречах чаще всего я руковожу парадом: не даю ему кончить, извожу до красных искусанных в порыве страсти губ и заломанных рук, синяков на тонких запястьях.

Сейчас же эти запястья на уровне моей ширинки: торопливо расстегивают в попытке пробраться дальше, где все предательски поджалось. Громко, хрипло, будто курильщик со стажем, выдыхаю, когда он оттягивает крайнюю плоть, массирует головку. Губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, скрежет зубов слышен в собственной черепной коробке вместе с гулким пульсом.

Не выдерживаю — разворачиваюсь к этому настырному обмудку, грубо вздергиваю по-блядски острый подбородок и целую его, кусаясь, словно желая протолкнуть язык как можно глубже, в самую глотку. Его губы мятные после пасты, а еще влажные от воды и моей слюны.

Низкий. Ебанный гном, которого приходится дергать за волосы, чтобы он тянулся ко мне в поцелуе. Не жалею силы, знаю: ему нравится вся эта грубость. Наслаждается каждым жестоким действием в сексе, отвечая не с меньшей отдачей.

Охуенный любовник — ни дать ни взять. Хотя, второе можно организовать прямо сейчас: настроение появилось в самый нужный момент. Сильно сжимаю костлявый зад мажора, все еще обтянутый джинсовой тканью, с наслаждением то переминая, то едва ощутимо щипая.

Мычит в поцелуй, с силой сжимая моя плечи, наклоняя к себе. Чувствую, как он прогибается не в силах стоять на ногах от накатившего на тело возбуждения и мозг алкоголя. Ебать пьяного мажора мне еще не приходилось — это будет интересным и, надеюсь, долгим опытом.

Отстраняюсь от него, наблюдая за тянущейся ниточкой слюны, странной, непонятной, возбуждающей. Крепко хватаю за тонкой запястье, тяну за собой в спальню и просто толкаю в сторону кровати. Времени на прелюдии нет: терпения хватает только на снятие всей одежды с себя и неуклюжего сейчас Макса, который запутался в этих уже сто раз проклятых голубых джинсах.

Склоняюсь над ним, по-животному заглядываю в такие же, как и у меня, глаза: полные желания, мутные. Дергаю его член, сжимая в ладони, наверное, зверски больно, но он только тихо скулит, нагло смотря на меня — провоцирует. Откровенно, именно так, как я люблю.

Поглаживаю около дырки, второй рукой сжимая его бедро, до синяков, до отчетливых пятен на почти трупной коже этого бледного урода. Средним пальцем нащупываю пробку, большую, выпирающую — он всегда готовится к нашим встречам, мне даже не приходится толком растягивать его.

Смазка — под кроватью, презики — там же. Все движения отточены до идеала, что выполняются на автомате: мозг не в силах сейчас мыслить разумно.

Покорный мажор уже стоит раком, оттопырив задницу, медленно поглаживает свой член, настраивая своего дружка на нужный нам лад. Щедро выдавливаю смазки ему на копчик, та скользит по ложбинке меж ягодиц, скатывается ниже, к поджавшимся от предвкушения яйцам и капает на постельное белье.

Проталкиваю сразу три пальца в Макса: ему не больно, он хорошо растянут — только подвывает от удовольствия. Приподнимаю его бедра одной рукой, что все еще находилось в нем, с садистским удовольствием наблюдая за прогнувшейся поясницей. Открытый вид стоит того, чтобы пропустить фильм.

Поглаживаю нежные стенки изнутри, надавливаю на простату — мажора подбрасывает на кровати, его колени разъезжаются, а ноги мелко подрагивают, точно от прошедшей волны тока. У самого в паху жутко ноет от одного только созерцания этого возбужденного, доведенного до предела тела.

Не в силах терпеть и секунды выдергиваю пальцы из Макса, тут же заменяя их членом, пульсирующим, врывающимся в мажора до предела. Словно сопляк, трахающийся впервые, срываюсь сразу же на бешеный темп: деру его как Сидорову козу, что тело мажора содрогается, ходит ходуном по кровати вместе с моим.

Запрокидывает голову так, что кожа почти прозрачным слоем обнажает дергающийся от стонов кадык. Тело будто доведено до предела, но в голову умудряется ударить очередная порция желания, силы берутся точно из воздуха, а в легких будто самый настоящий пожар.

— Сука, стой! — кричит, но это кажется музыкой для моих ушей.

Продолжаю еще сильнее вжимать Макса в одеяло, не желая останавливаться.

Охуеваю, когда мажор на полном серьезе стал вырываться, брыкаться на кровати. Отпускаю его, еще не полностью придя в себя от шока и возбуждения. В паху неумолимо ноет, а голая задница Максима скрывается в недрах квартиры.

Все проясняется, когда до ушей доносятся знакомые звуки: этот кусок пидора опять блюет и опять в самый подходящий момент. Плюхаюсь на спину, улыбаясь как кретин. Хочется засмеяться в голос от комичности ситуации, но тут же желание закричать от жуткого давления внизу живота разрывает разум: член колом стоит, хочет внимания.

В голове туман: не знаю, что думать, что делать. Сжимаю в руке свой орган, медленно водя по нему: совсем не те ощущения, как от узкой задницы обмудка. Продолжаю с остервенением дрочить, не желая видеть Макса, а тем более трахать его после всего — лучше сейчас со спокойной душой кончить и спокойно завалиться спать.

Почти чувствую, как сперма вот-вот выстрелит, принося мне облегчение, как в комнату заявляется мажор, голый и все такой же наглый.

— Ты тут без меня справляешься или продолжим?

Спрашивает, а сам подходит ко мне, ложась рядом, своей рукой накрывая мою.

— Продолжим? — раздосадовано выдыхаю, понимая, что разрядка с треском обломалась. — Я тебя, суку такую ебал, а ты просто блеванул, неужели ты думаешь, что после этого я все еще хочу тебя?

— Я блеванул сам знаешь из-за чего, а. И, Вить, — он проводит пальцем по всей длине моего члена, — ты, кажется, все еще хочешь меня, да.

Бесит. Бесит. Сука, как же он меня бесит.

— Съеби нахуй и дай мне спокойно додрочить, — не выдерживаю.

— Может, я лучше помогу?

Он серьезно?

— Нет.

— Ну пожалуйста, — не унимается мажор, продолжая наглаживать мой член.

— Блять, — не нахожу больше слов, чтобы выразить свои мысли.

Он судя по всему воспринимает это как толчок к смелым действиям. Обхватывает своими тонкими пальцами, член, большим пальцем надавливая на головку, собирая смазку. Надрачивает и тут же склоняется над моим пахом с явным намерением отсосать мне.

Никогда бы не подумал, что добровольно откажусь от хорошего минета, но сейчас хватаю мажора за его отросшие патлы, отстраняя ненароком от своего члена.

— Ты че творишь, бля? — пытаю у неадекватного обмудка.

— Пытаюсь помочь тебе кончить, не видно разве?

— Ты точно решил сегодня наблевать еще и на меня? Головой думаешь или она тебе только так, для красоты дана?

— Значит ты не отрицаешь того, что я красивый? — щурится, расплываясь в ухмылке.

Бля-ять. Обессиленно опускаю голову на кровать: с ним бесполезно разговаривать в таком состоянии. Прикрываю глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на только выросшее давление, на давящее ощущение внизу живота, будто скручивающее.

Копошение на кровати, но я не желаю разомкнуть веки, глянуть, что опять задумал пьяный рассудок мажора. Ощутимый вес на бёдрах, догадка — разом вылупляюсь на мажора, так нагло умостившегося на мне. Нагло, без зазрения совести (если таковая вообще имеется у него в наличии), не спрашивая моего мнения.

Пытаюсь возразить: затыкает мой рот ладонью, как это люблю делать я, когда Макс слишком громко орет по ночам. Направляет в себя член, явно наслаждаясь всем процессом: подрагивающие ресницы, прикушенная губа и румянец на щеках.

Сам задает темп, а у меня складывается впечатление, точно меня трахают — оно близко к истине. Мажор скачет на мне резвее всех живых: приподнимается, почти полностью уходя, тут же насаживаясь.

От его резких, неаккуратных движений член выскальзывает — он не замечает этого: тут же направляет его обратно в себя, задавая этот бешеный ритм трения наших тел. Сжимаю в руках его бедра, придерживая этого сорвавшегося болвана, чтобы ненароком не упал, хоть сам далеко от адеквата.

Не стесняюсь стонать в голос, Макс — подавно: подвывает, завывает.

Движения — хаотичные, шлепки влажных тел, эта энергия — все давит, все доставляет такое удовольствие, что страшно поверить в реальность.

Он действительно помогает мне кончить, ярко, бурно, до тех самых кузнечиков перед глазами, которых мы видим, кажется, вдвоем. После чего мы потные, усталые, истощенные и перепачканные спермой друг друга лежим, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Макс довольный и, кажется, уже не пьяный.

Я теперь могу утверждать, что умею вытрахивать из людей алкоголь?

«Ведь где-то там на столе брошенные мной сосиски», — последнее, о чем успеваю подумать, прежде чем мажора пробило на второй раунд.

 

***

 

Веки слипаются — бессонная ночь дает о себе знать. Голова гудит, точно это я вчера набухался, а потом еще и устроил секс-марафон. Дианки сегодня как назло нет — не с кем поговорить, не на кого попялиться. Одним слово — хуйня утро.

Утыкаюсь в собственные сложенные руки, даже не пытаясь бороться с сонливостью. Зачем приперся на первую пару, не знаю. Почему не остался дома отсыпаться — тоже. Заходит препод, громко хлопая дверью, отчего я неприятно корчусь, морщу свою рожу.

Какое же блядство эти ваши пары. Приподнимаю лицо, замечая: мажор тоже явился ни свет ни заря. Ковыляет до своего места, видимо, не в силах нормально ходить, но уже по другой причине. Мое мужское эго самодовольно хмыкает, хлопает в свои мужицкие ладоши, усмехаясь.

Проходит мимо меня опять все по той же смехе: делает вид, что меня не существует. Красавица все еще хочет поиграть, я принимаю ее странные условия: все равно ведь одержу победу.

К примеру, этот обмудок уже не может нормально сесть жопой на стул в этих блядских светло-голубых джинсах.


End file.
